parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Friend Story 2 (DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version)
Cast: *Woody - Donald Duck (Disney) *Buzz Lightyear - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Mr. Potato Head - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mrs. Potato Head - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Slinky Dog - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Rex - Mushu (Mulan) *Hamm - Winnie the Pooh *Bo Peep - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Sarge - Buzzy the Vulture (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's Soldiers - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Andy - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Mrs. Davis - Megara (Hercules) *Baby Molly - Baby Piggy (Muppet Babies) *RC - Lightning McQueen (Cars 1, 2 & 3) *Robot - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Snake - Fender (Robots) *Etch - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Rocky Gibraltar - Maui (Moana (2016)) *Troll Dolls - Poppy (Trolls) *Mr. Spell - Bob The Tomato (VeggieTales) *Mr. Shark - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves *Buster - Pluto (Disney) *Wheezy - Snoopy *Al - Hans (Frozen) & Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Jessie - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Stinky Pete - Alameda Slim (Home On The Range) *Bullseye - Maximus (Tangled) *Geri the Cleaner - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Evil Emperor Zurg - Pete (Disney) *Utility Belt Buzz - Roberto (Rio 2) *Tour Guide Barbie - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) *Trash Can Toys - Raptors (The Good Dinosaur) *Emily - Agnes Gru (Despicable Me 1 2 & 3) *Barbie Girls - Various Female Felines *Amy - Robyn Starling (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) *Amy's Barbie Doll 1 - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Anna (Frozen) *Little Green Man - Blu, Rafael and Nico and Pedro (Sharing The Role) (Rio) Gallery: Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck as Woody Mickey hero.png|Mickey Mouse as Buzz Lightyear Spike.png|Spike as Mr. Potato Head Rarity sparkling ID S1E20.png|Rarity as Mrs. Potato Head Oliver the Kitten.jpg|Oliver as Slinky Dog 132081 U1N6BVTKNNB55QJ3KV8VV44VB3WE4R mushu H182705 L.jpg|Mushu as Rex Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.jpg|Winnie The Pooh as Hamm Daisy-duck-donald-duck-2.01.jpg|Daisy Duck as Bo Peep Vultures1.png|The Vultures as Sarge's Soldiers Mowgli in The Jungle Book.jpg|Mowgli as Andy Davis Meg-vol2-disney-princess-30782130-281-700.jpg|Megara as Mrs. Davis MuppetBabies-BabyPiggy.jpg|Baby Piggy as Baby Molly Lightning mcqueen cars 3 by jannodisney-dbny6ur - Copy.png|Lightning McQueen as RC Rodney robots.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Robot Fender as King Louie.jpeg|Fender as Snake Baymax Render.png|Baymax as Etch Maui.png|Maui as Rocky Gibraltar Poppy-1-0.png|Poppy as Troll Dolls Large bob.jpg|Bob The Tomato as Mr. Spell Mr Bomb angry birds movie.jpg|Bomb as Mr. Shark Pluto in House of Mouse.jpg|Pluto as Buster Snoopy peanuts movie.png|Snoopy as Wheezy Hans transparent.png|Hans Mayor Shelbourne.png|& Mayor Shelbourne as Al Minnie Mouse (Classic).jpg|Minnie Mouse as Jessie AlamedaSlim.png|Alameda Slim as Stinky Pete Maximus2.png|Maximus as Bullseye Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Geppetto as Geri The Cleaner Pete transparent.png|Pete as Evil Emperor Zurg Roberto.mainimage.png|Roberto as Utiliy Belt Buzz Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Tour Guide Barbie Foto-2-agnes-en-gru-2%2C-mi-villano-favorito-799.jpg|Agnes Gru as Emily TYJLP Robyn Starling.png|Robyn Starling as Amy's Barbie Doll 1 Anna Render2.png|Anna as Amy's Barbie Doll 2 Blu1.jpg|Blu, Rafael.jpg|Rafael, Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10951.jpg|Pedro and Nico (Sharing The Role) as Little Green Man Category:DonaldDuckandDaisyDuckFan360 Version Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs